My two children and I
by oMANOo
Summary: After 7 years. Phoenix's name was cleared, now he feels good, he has a new life and a family. He decides to introduce his children to his old friends, now that he decided to see them again. Could everything be that good? It's always calm before a storm.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to explore more into the Wright Family. Maybe one woman will fall for Apollo, who could 'em be?. Here goes the first chapter!

_Disclaimer_: Apollo: _**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO CAPCOM! THE AUTHOR TOO!**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was a sunny afternoon, the birds were singing outside, and it sounded like if it was one of those kind of soothing recordings for relaxing.

Everything was strangely peaceful for Phoenix Wright's eyes and senses. Indeed, there was no motive to be worried anymore. He was sitting in the couch in the Wright Anything Agency. Resting his head in his beanie and breathing relaxingly but heavily, like if he had never breathed before and just discovered the nice sensation it caused. He was just enjoying himself - not thinking of anything that would torture him mentally as he used to do, now, there was no reason for doing it.

With a smile on his lips and putting both hands in the back of his head. Phoenix kept on breathing, almost sighing, with his eyes closed, hearing the birds and smiling.

A few minutes after, he could sense that the TV had been turned on, by hearing that unmistakable high pitch sound of high frequency TVs do. He decided to open his eyes hoping it was Trucy who did it. She was near him with the remote control.

"I'm sorry Daddy, does it bother you if I turn the TV on?" Trucy asked covering her mouth with one hand realizing that her daddy was feeling comfortable in the silence.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's OK" Phoenix was not smirking but smiling genuinely, which made Trucy smile too. "By the way, what TV show do you want to see, cartoons?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"The news of course!" Trucy said disapprovingly and Phoenix chuckled feeling that _he_ was the kid in the house. "I bet Polly is going to appear there, he's become kinda famous lately" Trucy said with excitement and some gleaming in her eyes.

Really, it wasn't that improbable. In the country they lived, attorneys had great importance, and due to that fact. They were almost celebrities, especially when they solved difficult and ridiculous cases - and if there was someone who had solved series of ridiculous cases it was Apollo.

"Oh, you're right honey, I had completely forgotten" Phoenix said with not much interest and his face of boredom turned to where the TV was.

In that moment 'L.A. News' had already started, when Phoenix was about to say something against the news Trucy put one of her hands on his mouth. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" And Phoenix with her hand still in his mouth narrowed his eyes, in that moment a journalist started talking.

_- __"Now I am outside the courthouse, waiting for the attorney Apollo Justice who just turned a murder case in W.E.B. Industries into a smuggling ring, for the surprise of everyone, he had evidence and proved all his theories". _

Phoenix's eyes widened, then, regained some composure for not sounding impressed. "But didn't he just solve that other big case two days ago?"

"Isn't he amazing daddy?!" Trucy was the most happy with the news, Phoenix chuckled. "Daddy I'm so happy he's my big brother!, he even told me to come home before him so I wouldn't be caught by the journalists" she said grinning.

Phoenix was about to say something when his daughter's hand stopped him from speaking again.

_- "__I have to remember you all, that I feel most impressed because Mr. Justice just solved the Gavin case two days ago, which was also a big achievement proving all the injustices the ex-attorney Kristoph Gavin had done all this years"_

"This is going to be great" Phoenix chuckled seeing the boy on the red vest exiting the courthouse and being quickly surrounded by journalists.

"Ow poor Polly, I hope they don't touch his hair or else.." she giggled at her last statement and Phoenix laughed too.

-_ "Mr. Justice, what are your impressions about the W.B.E case?" asked one journalist._

Phoenix did not put much attention on the answer the young attorney was giving, but was biting his lower lip for not laughing at Apollo being almost cornered and getting red and red.

- "_Mr. Justice, one more question: How do you feel about putting your mentor Kristoph Gavin under arrest again?", __**"he's not my mentor" **_Apollo answered coldly, seriously and firmly.

Phoenix and Trucy were putting real attention, Apollo looked uncomfortable and the smirk under the light blue beanie faded gradually.

- _"Oh I'm sorry, your mentor is Phoenix Wright who now is innocent of the forgery case he was accused, isn't he?"_

The only thing Phoenix wanted in that moment was to turn the TV off. He did not feel he was Apollo's mentor. He had not helped him in any way in his cases and he felt a little guilty about that. The only thing he had done was ignoring Apollo when he showed him evidence, and after that. He was totally busy with the jurist system preparations.

Then he looked at the floor waiting for the obvious response.

**- **_**"Of course, He is my only mentor. I knew he couldn't have done anything like that. He's been a real help for me this time, even more, he's been like… a father… to me." **_Apollo flushed and put his left hand in the back of his head and the other in his pocket, smiling.

Phoenix's mind froze, and his eyes widened when the 'obvious' words he was waiting, never came. It was in a fraction of a second when his thoughts took over his mouth.

"Huh?... liar" Phoenix's eyes narrowed and he chuckled, leaving his mouth semi-opened staring at a wall.

Trucy who was watching the TV in a focused way, looked at her Daddy with a surprised face.

"He's not lying Daddy, he just doesn't lie and even less in front of so many people. Besides, I didn't perceive any habit apart of when he puts one hand in his pocket and other his hair when he feels he can't lie." Trucy said with a warming smile, knowing what her big brother had done, it was too sweet for words.

Phoenix felt really touched for what he heard on TV, _"why did Apollo say that?" _Phoenix said to himself. Then little by little, the memories of him laughing with the young attorney in the Agency were coming to his mind, Phoenix was just smiling while thinking_"_.

The first thing that came to his mind was the promise he made to Lamiroir, well, Thalassa Gramarye. He said that he would take care of the children. _"They are very important to me" _he said to her. "_At least, Trucy is"_, he thought for himself after telling that to Thalassa. He was seeing Apollo just as an employer.

The second thing, was one moment he was never going to forget. One day in the agency, Phoenix told Apollo that the younger attorney's hair looked weird and that he couldn't imagine himself having that hairdo. Apollo merely laughed at that and told him that he thought the same about his spikes, and after a smug battle full of smirks; the antenna-haired attorney had to leave the agency.

The spiked ex-attorney went to the bathroom and saw something peculiar, it was Apollo's Extra-Hard Gel for the hair. The younger attorney had to go back to the agency because he had left his bracelet in the bathroom. So he run there, and the door was semi-open.

The surprise was when he caught Phoenix smirking and looking at himself in the mirror, with two long antennas in his hair. The man in the hoodie had to turn back to see where someone was bursting out laughing, it was Apollo. Phoenix flushed and Apollo was almost crying embracing his waist laughing. Phoenix laughed too, he felt so childish.

Then Apollo grabbed the Gel, and massaged his hair leaving his antennas backwards which looked like spikes. _"is it better?". _Apollo said and they both started laughing again, Phoenix started stomping leaning his head looking like a bull, teasing Apollo – who started laughing again and turned around leaning his head backwards, saying that Phoenix better stopped if he didn't want his face full of holes. They had not laughed like that in a long time, Phoenix didn't use to have those kinds of childish actions, but he enjoyed each second of them.

"_**he'**__**s been like… a father… to me"**__. _his head sounded like an echo, and he felt touched again by Apollo's words. "Kid…" he smiled to himself and a feeling of pride made him feel strangely better than before. After that, a raspy loud voice from the TV cut him off his thoughts.

- "_**I TOLD YOU DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!". **_The Cords Of Steel roared in discontent to all the journalists when his the exclusive hairdo was touched.

Trucy was rolling on the floor laughing loudly, she knew _'that'_ would happen. Her silk blue hat rolled on the floor and a rabbit came out of it. Her laugh was so contagious that Phoenix started laughing out loudly as well. The scene was so funny.

- _"Touching the attorney's hair from behind was the worst thing 'that' journalist in the lab coat could have done. End Quote. Here was Spark Brushel reporting in the courthouse for L.A. News.. go studios"_

The journalists let the annoyed lawyer go, so he should be home soon, Phoenix thought.

"_I should spend some__ more time with Apollo. He's worked a lot this year" _Phoenix thought, concerning for the safety of his employer… son, or whatever. And so he started thinking that If Apollo needed some rest and recreation, what would it be the best for him?.

So he decided that it was going to be time for Apollo and Trucy to meet his old friends. Now that they knew they were siblings.

Phoenix had not seen Maya lately. Well, They had not seen each other practically for seven entire years. Maya still sent him The Steel Samurai episodes and the Pink Princess ones as well, and Phoenix used to phone her sometimes. The last time he phoned her was when the Gavin case was clarified two days ago. If there was someone Phoenix would tell the news first, it was to Maya. She couldn't visit him because she was extremely busy by now being the Master of the Kurain channeling technique.

Being sincere, Phoenix couldn't go to Kurain Village because he had to work every day so Trucy had something to eat. But, since Apollo was in the agency they had eaten a LOT better, Phoenix thanked god he could see meat again. So he didn't have actually an excuse for not going to see Maya. Well the only excuse was Phoenix feeling ashamed for the forgery stuff.

But now that everything was crystal clear, they could see each other again with no problems. He was sure Maya also could have visited him instead of watching two seasons of the Pink Princess show in a row.

"_Everything's__ going to be just great"_ he thought. _"My kids deserve it". _he smiled to himself and the feeling of pride came again, he was proud of that kid.

* * *

Well, this was the first chapter! I'll update soon..

Well if you have some Ideas, requests or suggestions they'd be much appreciated!

But remember, Don't touch Apollo's hair!

Apollo:_** UNDERSTOOD?!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is goes the second chapter! I don't even know where the story's going xD

Disclaimer:

Apollo: we all belong to capcom. *bored*

oMANOo: Mmm.. Nobody heard that.

Apollo: and?

oMANOo: *rolleyes* Trucy help me plz.

Trucy: Polly said that Daddy was like his Da----!

Apollo: _**AAAAAAAAAAHH! ALL THE ACE ATTORNEY THING IS CAPCOM'S AND THE AUTHOR AND THE UNIVERSE ALSO BELONGS TO CAPCOM !!!.. AND YOU MOM BELONGS TO CAPCOM TOO!!.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

That same afternoon. Apollo was outside the courthouse, by his bicycle. He was unlocking it to go to the Wright Anything Agency. After successfully unlocking it he put his hands on his bicycle and then stopped moving, realizing the nice the weather was.

The sun was bright and there weren't any clouds in the sky, the wind was fresh and Apollo felt the need to sit down in the steps outside of the courthouse besides his bike.

He had woken up very early because he was a very workaholic person and he loved working as a defense attorney - but he had almost no time for himself, to appreciate the little things that nature gives, so while sitting he took some time for clearing some thoughts.

Sitting, with his hands on the floor and looking at the blue and clear sky, he felt a warm sensation in his right arm. Someone had sat beside him, but he being focused in the blue sky, didn't pay much attention.

"I didn't know you enjoyed simple things. The sky looks awesome today, doesn't it?. A familiar feminine voice sounded, and the atmosphere was so breathtaking that Apollo felt that he was too relaxed, like if he had been drugged someway. Turning his head to the right he could see that Ema Skye was sitting beside him looking at him with a warm smile.

"Yeah, It does, actually". Apollo really appreciated genuine smiles, it made the atmosphere much more soothing, that he suddenly thought he was dreaming. "Why did you say you didn't think I enjoyed simple things?". He smiled and the scientific detective looked at the sky.

"Hmm.. you know, people nowadays are in constant stress. They forget that there are simple but important things you can enjoy without paying for them. It also helps you clear the problems you have in your mind. The last time I felt that way was when my sister smiled again after that many years. I felt so much joy in my heart that I enjoyed every little part of life". Ema sighed melancholically and looked at Apollo.

The attorney had never seen the detective in such a real mood, and what she had just said was very wise. It was one of those moments of real conversation that hardly ever happen, so he decided he better enjoyed it.

"That's true, Ema" Apollo said, looking at her. After the Misham case, Apollo was feeling free of the chains that had him locked in angst most of the time. He now felt free.

"By the way, it was so sweet what you said about Mr. Wright to the press" Ema closed her eyes and kept smiling, Apollo flushed a little.

"You were there?" Apollo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes I was near there. I heard everything. Gosh, it was impossible not to _'awwwww'_ at what you said" Ema said, but not like teasing him, she said it from very inside her.

"heh heh" Apollo flushed a little and put a hand in his hair. "Yeah, I don't know why I said it either, I just felt it. He's actually been like a father to me, although only Trucy calls him like that" Apollo said, thoughtfully. "He's supported me when I needed the most, he's spoken and guided me in a right way, even if it's been only a year living with him and Trucy. Even if he ignores me sometimes, he ends laughing with me about stupid things. They have been like the family I never had, Kristoph was always cold and calculative, you know."

Apollo didn't even know why he had told all those private things to Ema, it was all the soothing atmosphere's fault. Moreover Ema always made him felt like he could trust her no matter what.

"You are too sweet Apollo… I don't know… but seeing you here looking at the sky, smiling. Made me remember things, you make me feel good from nowhere sometimes" The detective kept looking at the sky.

Suddenly Apollo's right arm felt warmer and he felt puzzled. It was nice that he made Ema happy without even knowing it. So flushing a little, he decided to continue the conversation to find out what exactly made her feel good about him.

"Do… I make you feel good?" Apollo bumbled, he was still under the effects of the stunning landscape. "How?".

Ema sighed and the young attorney felt he needed to wash his face with cold water to wake up from his kind of drugged state.

Ema giggled. "You know, Apollo. When you help me use my forensic toys, you give me compliments. You don't annoy me and you don't wear chains that glimmer all day, it seems you are the only one that thinks science is useful". Ema seemed waiting for a confirmation.

Apollo noticed it, but there was no need of lying to her. Ema had been one big help in all of his cases, although she was a detective, she helped him with crime scene's permissions and some evidences as well. Also she seemed to reduce considerably her snackoo ingestion while she was talking to him lately.

"Of course it is important Ema, but I mostly think _you_ are the important one, because thanks to _you_ the science has been used appropriately. You have even found evidence the forensic scientists haven't in crime scenes. Even though I don't like to say things like this…I can say I admire you a lot, Ema." Apollo's words sounded like he had talked form the bottom of his heart - He sounded so confident.

Ema's face turned crimson, she was blushing and her eyes were wet. It looked that she was about to cry. She looked so fragile, so touched, sad and happy at the same time. Apollo couldn't resist but hugged the detective, one of those hugs that express security. Like if it said 'everything is going to be alright, as long as you stay with me'.

"Thank you Apollo. I have to leave now, I have a lot of work for today". Ema stood up, smiled to him and walked towards the courthouse."I knew your hair was soft!"she turned her head to see Apollo and smiled genuinely again.

How did she know that? Apollo thought, nobody had touched his hair, ever. Apollo didn't let anybody touch and ruin his antennas. _"Nobody has touched my hair, never. Well, except for today…" … "Wait…" _Apollo's thought and his eyes widened, Ema was still looking at him, grinning.

"Gah! No… You didn't!... How could you have looked like a journalist?!" Apollo's face turned from pink into crimson.

"No big deal, really. I just pulled my cell phone up and raised my hand in your direction. Well, later you _have_ to tell me what shampoo you use! I gotta go!" Ema kept walking to the courthouse with a hand in her mouth and an evil grin full of satisfaction, laughing to herself.

"Hey you!, wait!... Ema… EMA… _**EMAAAAAAAAA!!!**_" He couldn't believe what just happened, he ended laughing to himself.

The only thing that came to Apollo's mind was the fact of how beautiful she looked when she was being herself, or being evil. So he merely smiled and waved to her.

He took his bike and started pedaling towards the agency, thinking about what just happened there. It could have been many things but not awkward. The atmosphere, it was something he never expected to feel.

Maybe he should dedicate more time to rest and see the little things that life brings as Ema said to him. The wind was so fresh that Apollo really liked his ride to the agency, he had never realized that he could enjoy the most minimum natural sensations. Without a doubt, this day had taught him a lot of things, and maybe it was about to teach him some more because it had not ended yet.

When he finally got to the Agency, he stepped inside finding Trucy practicing with Mr. Hat. It was a really good trick, Apollo couldn't understand yet how could she make it speak that clearly without even moving her lips a bit. So he greeted they both, he knew Trucy liked people seeing Mr. Hat as a real person.

Then the two siblings sat and Mr. Hat disappeared because Trucy had not found the way yet of sitting with it, without leaving bruises in her back.

Apollo asked how the situation was in the office, if there had been any clients. Maybe some new talent who wanted to join the agency, who knows?. Trucy said no, that she was alone in the Agency, like from twenty minutes before he got there.

And then she hugged his brother saying that he was the best brother ever. Apollo who had cared about Trucy without even knowing she was his sister, hugged her back with all the affection in the world. He really liked the idea of having a sister, and if it was Trucy, he couldn't _ever_ ask for more.

"Hey sis, so Mr. Wright is not in the office?" Apollo asked, he knew Phoenix had seen him on TV but he didn't know how he reacted to his words. He was sweating a little.

"Hmph… No, he went to see an friend of his. According to him, he'd be back soon if everything was alright." Trucy said, narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips because Phoenix didn't invite her to go with him. "He went to some place named 'Cobain Village' or something like that" she said, dismissively.

"OK, so he'll be back today. Erm I'm starving… What do you want to eat sis?" He wasn't used to call Trucy 'sis' but it made him felt good when he did it.

"Humm.. I don't know big brother, but I know someone who could know!" Trucy excited made a strange movement and Apollo almost knew who it was.

"Mmm-*plac*I-Think-*plac*We-Could-Eat*Plac*-In-A-Restaurant-Today-*plac*." Apollo's rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"OK, Mr. Hat but you have to take care of the house while we go out" Apollo said talking to the inert puppet while Trucy was looking at him excitedly.

"Yay Polly! We _have_ to go to that new expensive restaurant, near park people!" Trucy couldn't be happier and Apollo started sweating.

"Alright…" He finally ceded for Trucy's delight.

"Best. Brother. Ever!"…

Apollo thought seriously this thing of being the brother, but Trucy was so all smiles that he felt good too.

A bit far from the city, Phoenix was travelling by train. He was going to see and old friend after so many years, he wondered how everything was going there. Then he started practicing what he was going to say when he saw his friend for the first time in seven years.

"Hello… Maya, heh… long time no see eh?"… _"It's been seven years, that's not going to work... let's see"… "Hi Maya! I missed you!" … "Hmph… what am I going to do…?"._

* * *

I didn't mean to make Apollo so grumpy out of the story xD

just love him, people.. I like his Cords Of Steel!.

Suggestions are much appreciated!

Mr. Hat: _**"SEE-*plac*-YOU-LATER*plac*-GUYS!"**_

Apollo: _**TRUCYYYYYYYYY! IT DIDN'T EVEN SOUND LIKE ME! **_


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I live in Chile as you know, if you have visited my profile.. There, few days ago occured a HUGE and HORRIFIC

earthquake some days ago...

I'm happy me and my family are just fine, and my sis let me use her Laptop, so I can write in a way to not to think about quake stuff..

* * *

Gosh I'm so happy I got some reviews, favs and alerts! (Thanks a lot. It makes me feel that someone actually reads my story xD) (: ¡!

Did you hear that Apollo?

Apollo: Ermh.. It's obvious, cuz_ I'm_ the star of the story.

oMANOo: -___- why do you always obligate me… Ema?

Ema: I scientifically touched Apollo's hair! It's so sof----!

Apollo: _**OK OK! ALRIGHT! F****** THANK YOU GUYS! **_*narrows eyes*

oMANOo: *chuckles* and the disclaimer?

Apollo: Gee, you are _**OBSESSED**_ with _that_ thing.

oMANOo: o__o' OK I admit it. I love the disclaimer part! Everybody _do_ belong to capcom! But I dont't!

Apollo: You do.

* * *

Hmph.. Here's the 3rd chapter and I still don't know where the story's going! (x I hope you like it!.

* * *

"_I have a bad feeling about this"_

It was the only thing Phoenix could think of. He stepped out of the bus he took, after leaving the train. In the same afternoon as always - except that there was no blue sky now.

The hours don't pass in vain and the ex – attorney was feeling more nervous than ever, the sky now had turned into an orange-ish color, not less attractive to the eyes than the blue sky Apollo had enjoyed few hours ago.

Kurain Village was the same as always, the road was pure dust and some small rocks. Phoenix almost tripped when stepped in some of them. It definitely was not his best day, or it was just his nervousism that was making everything look bad.

Phoenix Wright had been practicing some possible lines to say when the moment of the truth came, and so, he went half the way to the Fey manor repeating them once and once again like some kind of robotic recording - it could sound whatever but natural. _"Maya? Mayaaaaaaaaa_! *smiles* _you don't know how much I missed you!"_ No, she wasn't gonig to believe that, _"Yo! It's been a long time isn't it?"_ … _"Maya? Mayaaaaaaaaaaa! *smiles* you don't time Yo! it's how I long you!"_ … _"God, I'm terrible at this" _.

Alter that bad rehearsal time, he decided to stop for a moment. He rested his back on a wall and tried to calm himself, you couldn't see his eyes when his beanie hid them, it was the usual face Phoenix made, accompanied only by a big smirk and his hands on his pockets playing with Maya's matagama. But in this case there was no smirk at all.

His mouth was twisted in some way that seemed like if he was suffering a kind of pain.

He had brought the Magatama for a reason tough, he had some things to ask Maya about it.

So, he thought and thought until a metallic thing sounded beside him, and woke him up from his trance – Phoenix couldn't see what it was thanks to his light blue beanie, but he could swear it was a coin. Then another metallic sound strangely similar to the last one made him look.

He could not believe it, two old women had thrown him money looking at him with pity eyes, and then they kept walking. Phoenix didn't know what to think, he didn't looked _thaaat_ miserable did he?, he picked up the coins anyway, it was some extra money. Maybe he should have had to shave his face before going to see Maya, or he should have to put on his lawsuit at least. Whatever, he was in a hurry, he really wanted to see his friend again.

Then suddenly, the word money sounded like an echo in his mind _"money-money-money" _like some kind of old song. If he was going to visit Maya, she surely would want to go out for some burgers, like they used to - but sadly, Phoenix hadn't brought any money with him. The best thing he could do was to try to avoid the topic, he chuckled at that.

With his eyes hid under his 'PaPa' beanie and his hands still on his pockets touching the Magatama, he kept on walking until he could see the big house, the pride of Kurain village. The Fey manor, which was the home of the Master of the Kurain channeling technique. His dear Maya.

Well he was only steps away from the manor, but he didn't want to go inside. He only hoped that Maya or another person was in the garden, or out of the house.

In fact - there was a person, a woman that Phoenix had never seen. He was lucky at last!

Approaching to her with his hands still warm in his pocket he decided to say something.

"I'm sorry, Is Maya at home?" He asked, trying to sound kind. He had been very sure of himself these last 7 years, and now, he was feeling like all that 'street learning' and the 'wisdom' he acquired was fo rnothing. If he couldn't even contain himself from bubbling.

The woman looked at him with those pity eyes at first. Then, like if she was told something horribly horrible, responded him quietly hiding the upset she was.

"You must be referring to the master, _Mystic_ Maya"

"Yeah, Maya" Phoenix said approvingly.

The woman turned red, but she was not blushing at all.

" I think I misheard, did you say _MYSTIC_ Maya?"

Phoenix's face of boredom took all over his face.

"Yeah, May---"

"_MYSTIC?"_her voice annoyingly interrupted him, like if your mother caught you saying the F word, or another bad word and tried to correct you.

Phoenix's suddenly remembered Apollo when he gets upset, thing that was not rare on him by the way. The difference here were the _'Cords Of Steel'_ *insert fireworks*Apollo had, they were going to leave the family with severe hearing problems in a couple years, Phoenix couldn't resist chuckling at that thought.

"Does anything sound funny about _MYSTIC_ Maya?"

There was no need of more irony from the woman, Phoenix finally realized which was _the magic word_, and it was not 'please' exactly. Some thoughts of Morgan Fey came to his mind.

"Huh? – No, I just want to speak to _Mystic _Maya. If you could call her that would be splendid" Phoenix tried his best smile, otherwise the woman could go away and he would have to go by himself looking for Maya in the 'big' manor, well if someone let him go inside first.

For Phoenix's surprise, the voice of the woman was kind now and she even smiled.

"I'll tell Mystic Maya right now. Please, come inside"

It was the last thing Phoenix wanted.

"Heh heh, Thank you, but I' better wait for _Mystic _Maya right here".

The try of smile now looked like a clearly forced one and the woman looked at him suspiciously. Then she finally nodded and went inside the Fey manor.

She walked but she didn't even ask Phoenix his name, neither did she present herself, it sounded a bit suspicious for him. Well, maybe she just forgot, now seeing Maya was his first priority.

The sky was still in its orange color, if he hadn't been that nervous, she sure would have got lost into that hypnotizing view.

Some steps were heard by Phoenix's ear and his heart accelerated, excited waiting for the person who was coming. His eyes could see a thing, the 'PaPa' beanie made him blind and he didn't bother on see anything, it made him feel less anxious about the situation.

Phoenix was waiting for anything she said.

"Amh… Can I help you? ... I'm sorry, there are no leftovers. But I have some bread if you want, I know it's not much but it's all I have right now"

Well, that was the _last_ thing Phoenix was expecting from Maya to say to him, but he couldn't blame her. His face was almost entirely covered by the beanie anyway, how could she recognize him that easily after those many years. Well, how could she recognize him without even seeing his entire face?

In that second, Maya pulled put a piece of bread. Phoenix was not seeing anything.

Until he put one hand in the blue beanie and pulled it up a little un-blinding his eyes.

He felt like if the time and space flow stopped, just to see how changed his best friend was.

Her hair was recognizable as always, the top knot was still there. Her hair looked bright, soft and it seemed like it must have smelled like flowers.

Her face, he could still say she was Maya with looking at her. As the pass of hours were not in vain, the pass of years were so much _not_ in vain. Her factions were delicate, perfect. Her face was beautiful and her warm smile with the orange light from the sky, were a stunning combination. She was looking b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l, with all its letters.

She was not wearing her training costume as he always saw her before. Instead she was wearing some kind of purple kimono, which adapted to her body – which had nice curves in all the right places. Wow, Maya was looking stunningly, more splendid then ever, she also looked more mature, she sure was more mature now.

Then the time-space's flow continued and Phoenix's deep dark blue eyes and Maya's pure grey-ish eyes met, after those many years. At last, she had figured out who the man in the grey hoodie was. It caused her to drop the piece of bread she was holding. It sounded when it reached the floor, and then. The time-space's flow stopped again.

"_Oh my GOD!... I can't believe my own eyes, Is he… NICK?!... OH. MY. GOD."_ It was Maya's thoughts turn.

The first thing the young master of Kurain saw in that moment was Nick's eyes. The same deep eyes with their dark blue color, you could get lost in those eyes if you saw them for a prolonged period of time.

They were gorgeous, they always expressed confidence. But now, they expressed some kind of embarrassment or shyness, which made him look just adorable.

In his head, there was the thing that made her not recognize him at first sight. A light blue beanie, with 'PaPa' written on it. Maya remembered Phoenix had adopted a daughter several years ago; it must have been she who gave or made that beanie to her father.

Maya smiled mentally at the image of Phoenix being a father, it wasn't like the type of Nick she knew, but surely he would be a great daddy. Maya took the mental note that she should get one of those beanies.

OMG the stubble!, she never had stopped to think the sexy Nick would have looked with some facial hair, he was one of those people that looked great in any clothes or anything. His face was not that changed, but he looked more mature than before, he was looking handsome.

Covering his chest from the cold air was a grey hoodie. It looked like it was soft, it had two blue lines in both arms and it had pockets in the bottom front, where Nick was keeping his hands warm. She never imagined Nick wearing one of those, never. She had never saw Nick without anything that was not his lawsuit.

But now, he looked different. Maya liked this Phoenix, like a more relaxed one. Not that rigid like he was when he wore his blue lawsuit.

The last things were his black jeans, and his black sandals. Sister Laurene said that there was a hungry hobo outside the manor asking for her, so Maya brought a piece of bread and a metallic cup of tea. She was the Master of Kurain and she was generous in all the things she could be.

Well now, Nick didn't look exactly like a hobo, not at all. He was looking fantastic for Maya's eyes, which now were wet.

In that moment, the time's flow kept going normally once and for all.

"Ni – Nick?" Maya said weakly, like waiting for a confirmation.

"Maya" Phoenix smiled from very inside him, he was so happy of seeing his old best friend.

"Maya, I'm so sorr------" Phoenix spoke again but his words were cut from a squeal coming in front of him.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiick!!!!!!!!" And running as fast as she could with her kimono, she jumped and hung in Phoenix's neck. After that she hugged him very tight.

Her eyes were wet, of pure happiness and Phoenix hugged her back with emotion.

Still hugging, they talked. The typical things like, oh how much you've grown, I have so many things to tell you, you don't know how much I missed you.

In fact, if whoever was there, they could clearly see how much these two people missed each other, only seeing the affection between them.

When two people meet after that long period of time, it is normal that they could feel nervous and that the conversation stopped in some point leaving silence, but it was not the case.

After hearing the name 'Nick' in such a loud voice, a young woman in the manor walked to see what it was all about, could it be?

Maya and Phoenix were laughing and talking. It was like if they had just seen each other yesterday. The sky was getting a bit darker now, and the young little girl came outside and widened her eyes when met Phoenix's ones.

The one who widened the eyes the most and blinked was Phoenix, when saw that girl with those metallic things called piercings in her nose and eyebrows.

The first thing that came to his mind was how Trucy would look with one of those, and his face looked horrified.

"Hey Pearly, what did I tell you about those things" Maya said, disapprovingly at the young woman.

"But Mystic Maaaaya, I look cool with these" Pearl said it, like if it were a dogmatic thing that having your skin pierced made you look cooler.

Phoenix meanwhile, could not believe that she was his Pearls, having those monstrosities in her face. His face looked like if he had been punched in his waist nearly breaking his ribs.

"Isn't it right Nick? Pearly doesn't need those to look nice" Maya looked at Phoenix like telling him what to say, but it was _obvious_ to him what he had to say, so not oozing any second of time he replied.

"Pearls?... I'm… completely sure you'll look nice without those metallic things, you don't have to follow any rules of style. Just be yourself and everything will be alright"

Phoenix suddenly felt that sensation of talking with his daughter, and the paternal voice tone came.

Maya looked at him like if he had looked cuter than ever.

"Mr.- Mr. Nick?" … Phoenix merely smiled at her an nodded. "Mr. Niiiick!!" Pearl started crying, pulled her fake pearcings out of her face and run towards him hugging him.

Phoenix could only realize the angelical face Pearls had, then he heard her sobbing while hugging him.

"Everything's alright Pearls, please don't cry" and the paternal voice came again, that voice could make you forget any problem you had, you just obeyed that voice.

"You, won't disappear again, will you" … "you won't leave Mystic Maya and me here alone again, will you?*sob*" Phoenix felt really touched by her words, Maya was almost crying hearing Pearl say that, and Phoenix knew he had hurt them both when he suddenly disappeared and never visited. He suddenly felt like a jerk, and a couple tears came from his eyes.

Maya noticed it and hugged them both.

"Pearly, don't say that. Remember what we talked about? Nick has his own life now, he can't be with us as much as he used to" Maya was sobbing, the scene was so heartbreaking and the three of them were sobbing.

How could a young woman unchain all those emotions in them?. Well, she was only saying the truth. Phoenix didn't need to lie to answer her questions.

"I won't disappear again Pearls, I don't have any stupid reason for not trusting my friends anymore. I was a fool, and I don't know why are you still talking to me this nice way after all I did, I even---"

Phoenix felt the need to say and say things, he never stopped tightly hugging Maya and Pearl.

"We _are _your friends Nick and we will _always_ be with you, whatever you decide about your life. It's been a long time, but I knew you would come back someday" Maya stopped him from getting worse, she always knew how to make him better, and that was one of all the things Phoenix missed about her.

He could merely smile now, he felt relieved. Everything was going back to normal and heck, he missed them so much.

After a few sighs Maya came with a question Phoenix was fearing before he saw her.

"Ow, I got hungry with all this rollercoaster of emotions. How about getting some burg-----?"

"Aaaaah – choooo!" With effort Phoenix slyly tried to prevent Maya from saying the name of that sandwich full of fat and cholesterol, not precisely because he didn't like them.

"I wanna eat some burge---!"

"Aaaaah—Choo!

"Bur—"

"CHOOOO!"

"Did you suddenly get sick, Nick?" Maya asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Hah - hah, erm, no – I mean yes!." He couldn't say the truth.

Too bad for him that Maya and Pearl were looking at him as if he was being suddenly surrounded by chains, he almost heard the chains sounding with locks.

Then he sighed and realized that Maya and Pearl were wearing their matagamas on her collars and they both rolled their eyes with their arms folded.

There was no necessity of lying to them.

"Alriight – Maya, Pearls, I don't have any money with me at the moment. So I won't be able to invite you to go for some burgers" His face of boredom took all over the place.

It was rare when a Psyche Lock unlocked itself. However, suddenly Phoenix felt relieved with himself, like if his heart had been set free in any way.

"Nick…" Maya said narrowing her eyes and Phoenix felt miserable in some way.

"I'll invite you this time OK?, but don't get used to it" Maya laughed at what she said and Phoenix chuckled.

There was one place in Kurain where people could eat burgers, the best burgers in Kurain and it was surprisingly near Maya's house.

When the two girls and the man entered the 'BurgerQueen: where all your burger dreams come true' they satin a way that Phoenix was in front of Maya and Pearl was beside Phoenix.

Pearl was embracing Phoenix like if he could vanish in any moment, she didn't wan him to go away.

The three of them were talking vividly about all the things that happened and how his name was cleared, Maya told him that being the Master was the best thing that could happen to her. It maintained her busy so she couldn't think of how much she was missing him.

Then Phoenix said that he was a kind of… piano man.

"Really!?" Maya said excitedly at that. "You mean, can you play the ten little Indian boys song?" She said it like if it was one difficult task to do and her eyes were gleaming in joy.

"Sure!" Phoenix assured, he knew it was no big deal even if he didn't know how to play the piano that much.

"Gosh! Nick You are _amazing_! Did you hear that Pearl? Nick's a piano man!" Maya and Pearl where looking at him like if they were looking at Beethoven himself in front of their eyes.

Nick felt overconfident all of a sudden, definitely. She knew how to cheer him up.

So putting his arms in his pockets he tried not to flush so much, and it was there when he remembered he was holding Maya's matagama. He pulled it out and put it on the table.

"Is that my magatama?" Maya was happily surprised; she knew he would have kept it safe after all.

"Yeah, it's yours, but I think it's mine now. I see you have a new one" Phoenix chuckled, he liked the magatama. More than helping him revealing the truth, it always made him remember her.

"Hey! Well, being the Master I _have_ to have a magatama with me, they're very rare you know. The material they are made of is not so easy to get so there are a few magatamas that actually work." Maya sounded confdent about Kurain stuff, well, being the master she had to know all about everything.

"So, the big magatama we saw when we met sister bikini, was a fake?" Phonix asked curiously, he had never asked anything about magatamas to Maya.

"You're right!" Maya smiled. "There are three magatamas that work in our village, and it includes yours. My mother gave me that magatama after she left the village, it was the one that was given to the master. You know, the master _have _to have a real one."

Phoenix looked surprised, she gave him something that important for her. It was when Maya was accused of murdering in the channeling chamber, she knew he could help her and without a doubt she gave it to him, the ony person that always believed in him.

And Pearl had enough spiritual power to charge it.

Then Maya kept telling the story of the magatama.

Long time ago, the Fey family was a big help to the community. Mystic Ami Fey was the one who reached perfection in using the Channeling technique, but that was not everything the family did to help the community.

The magatama is a rock, made of matanium. A rare material only found in the mountains in small quantities. The shape it has, is the symbol of the Fey family. And the most important thing of all is that it has the capability of keeping spiritual power on it. Not any spiritual power, the person who charges the magatama with power has to have a _strong_ power. And if it was hold by a person who was dirt of mind and soul, the spiritual power on it would just disappear.

Phoenix already knew he could go through people's lies with it, but he didn't know why. Why it was made with that purpose and Maya explained him everything.

Like she was saying, the matagama helped people.

It was a way to help people to drop the stress in their hearts. All the stress, pain or suffering that was contained by people when they hid their feelings, o the truth - could be seen physically as locks, which were called 'psychelocks'.

So, when a magatama user could successfully make the person get free of those thoughts, those chains and locks disappeared causing the person to feel relieved and even their health improved.

People with secrets and angst in their hearts lived so much less than a person freed of that angst.

Phoenix could just look at her, amazed. He never thought that the magatama was used that way. Then he understood that when the Fey name lost credibility after the incident with Misty Fey, the magatamas where left in oblivion.

"I never knew they were used for that good reasons, I've been helping people if that's true" Phoenix was still a bit shocked but Maya just smiled at him.

"But, there has been only one time I haven't been able to unlock a person. I couldn't because he was surrounded by yellow and black locks and the atmosphere was horrible, I could sense hatred, pain, suffering and death all over the place. The magatama started shaking in my hand and I couldn't bear to try to unlock these, hey seemed unlock able.

Maya's face was pale, like if she was told something horrible, a horror story.

"Are you alright Maya?" Phoenix asked, worried.

"It's just… That has never happened to me, but the sacred parchments say that yellow-ish locks show that the owner is possessed by a demon. Usually the demons are clever so they don't show themselves in the body they possess. Usually they inculcate bad thoughts in the persons mind, they can manipulate the person in he way they want.

The more powerful the demon is, the more locks there are. But they are usually one or two." Maya said worriedly.

"I saw five" Phoenix replied.

"Oh.. my… Oh dear… Is that person free out there?" Maya asked, now getting serious.

Phoenix had never seen Maya such a serious mood. He worriedly tried to calm her saying where Kristoph, the home of that demon was, he was in jail he could not hurt anyone there.

"At least you are not related to him in any way" Maya sighed thoughtfully.

Phoenix hated to say what he was going to say, but Kristoph just hated him with all the forces of his heart and soul and mind and whatever, he just wanted Phoenix dead, and now, more than ever.

"You're kidding right?" Maya was now not smiling at all, she could not be more worried than what she was now.

"I wish I was Maya, but if there is a person Kristoph hates the most, it's me. But don't worry he must be in his cell right now"

"Demons can read people's thoughts, if they are evil, they can help them make them reality, no matter how far it could be"

Phoenix's hunger went away and he started worrying.

" I hope he does not think anything bad about you, it takes a lot of time for the demons to sync with their victims completely. But don't worry Nick, most of the time the victims die young due to all he stress their hearts are subjected" Maya said, smiling again, hopefully.

"At leas that's good news" Phoenix tried to smile, at least everything wasn't that bad. "But what if…?"

"Then I as the Master of Kurain, will be there to protect you." The serious voice more decided than ever calmed Phoenix down.

Maya was so grown up when it was needed, and Phoenix felt weird knowing that Maya was going to be the one protecting him if something bad happened, but at the same time he felt privileged.

Then Maya took Phoenix's hands telling him that everything was going to be alright.

"I Knew you'd still be special someones!!" Pearl who was watching them all the time. Excitedly said trying to not to squeal at them.

"Pearly-Pearls" the two ones holding hands said, narrowing their eyes at the same time and then the three of them laughed.

"Maya, Pearls… I want to plan something to my son, he's worked so hard this year and he needs to have a nice time. And I also want him to meet you both"

"I thought it was a girl" Pearl said and Maya nodded.

"Well, my daughter is going to be there too" Phoenix spoke carefully trying to avoid any misunderstanding.

_WHAT?!_ YOU HAVE _MR. NICK_ A _WHY DIDN'T YOU_ SON _TELL US_ _ABOUT HIM_ TOO?

He felt like if the two girls were throwing bombs and dirty looks and killing sights.

So he decided to explain everything little by little.

"It's a looooong story…" Phoenix finally said.

"Yay! We_ love_ long stories" both of the girls said and nodded

"_And I thought they were angry… some things never change"._

"Well.. one day I was accused of murdering while was playing poker as you know, and a strange visitor came, his name was Shadi Smith and……"

* * *

I had another idea for phoenix to get the money to pay the burgers but he would have looked so miserable. Like going to the wall, sit on the floor and wait for the coins to be thrown at him. While Maya as getting rady in the manor xD.

* * *

Woooooo. the 't' doesn't work properly so if you read 'hat' 'hey' it was probably 'that' 'they'

From fluffyness it could be turned into a horror story, who knows?, maybe Kristpoh will get the spotlight soon, maybe not.

Thanks for reading guys!

Apollo: lame chapter.

oMANOo: I know… Why????

Apollo: I just got mentioned as a memory, for my awesome voice but that's all. If my name isn't more than 20 times in a chapter it gets boring…

oMANOo: You know, Kristoph doesn't hate Phoenix alone, it also hates you. Maybe some haunting will make you less grumpy.

Apollo: Erm… It wasn't _that_ bad heh heh *puts a hand on his hair* in fact it was awesome!

Apollo: S*** who am I fooling? you know it's 'children' not 'chidren', you're an ass for titles.

oMANOo: I know I know, I think I was in a hurry when I wrote it.

* * *

oMANOo: BoOOOo_ooOOOO_oooooO_OOo_

Apollo: _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! NOT F****** FUNNY!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

*cof*cof*It seems that I haven't updated yet, since a long time ago*rollseyes*

FIRST, I want to thank the people for their awesome reviews! You know, I just discovered I could respond to each review haha so I'm not mean or anything for not saying thanks to each one of you (next time I'll do it!), I appreciate each one of them because I feel my story is being read! And I'm not the kind of person that says OH NOES I'M NOT WRITING WITHOUT 100 NEW REVIEWZ OK?! Haha! Just do it if you want! (If you do it it'd be nice too haha, don't be lazy.. but I'll keep writing anyway, it's a hobby!)

Well blame my Uni for that the delayed update, they've been making me read lots and LOTS of stuff. And now in this holidays I decided to take some time to finish the fourth chapter!

Well, If you are good people and noticed… Now I changed the summary because the story took a very decisive and different path!.

Now don't blame me If you don't like how this chap is written or if it is not so coherent in some parts, well you can always inform me about the weak points so I could improve! But I just write for fun guys (:

Here's the chappie, Enjoy!

Apollo: Oh how nice, now you were too busy spitting words that I couldn't even say anything…!

oMANOo: You just did… I don't own anything about Ace Attorney! If someone paid me for writing this you be suuuuuure it wouldn't have taken too long for me to update! Hahah! *mutes Apollo*

* * *

The weather now was calmer than ever, the night always seems to give a sensation of peace to people, there are some people who really love cold temperarures and Phoenix Wright was one of them.

It also meant that the day had finally ended. It surely was a long one for the man since so many things had happened in less than twenty four hours. A mixture of feelings were floating in his now confused mind, and he was trying to swallow them little by little.

Although they were strong news and events, they were not _that _bad - they were just 'shocking'. He now wasn't feeling he was free anymore, but at least he could feel freedom for two entire days…

Phoenix was feeling chained again, he had to stop thinking the negative things as Apollo had said to him long ago.

It was there when he realized that he now had Trucy and Apollo to cheer him up, he could never be sad having those two kiddos fooling around in their house. He suddenly felt warmer and smiled to himself, he also had Maya and Pearl now – the time they had spent few hours ago had been what he was needing. He really wanted to see them again and was gladly surprised to see a more determined Maya and a always smiling Pearl, he suddenly remembered what Maya and him had decided at last.

He walked slowly to the Anything Agency remembering when he had told Maya and Pearl the long tale about his last years, just few hours ago - the both stunned Maya and Pearl had grinned at Phoenix and told him they were anxious to meet his magician daughter and that handsome young attorney they saw on TV several times, now known globally as his made him smirk and look down shadowing his eyes under his beanie. Damn, he was so proud of those kids.

After a few more steps he recalled finally what he and Maya planned to do, to get them all together, and what would be nicer to the Kurain Master than eating?

He entered the agency very carefully, the day had ended a few hours ago and he would have expected that his children, warmness across his heart when he thought of them as his own offspring, were in their respective rooms sleeping.

While stepping slowly towards his room, trying to suppress most of the noise his sandals could make, he cringed when _**"HROOOOOOOOOONK" **_a raspy sound that he could deduce was a snore, came from the couch in front of the TV. Phoenix was so deep into his own thoughts that had not seen that the TV was actually turned on.

So tiptoeing again, he did his best to not to make a sound successfully reaching the couch. He then, glanced at it seeing a scene which could make any father to cry or to go running desperately for the camera to capture the moment.

It was one of those moments that you could only say _awww_ and smile.

Apollo was sitting in the couch sleeping with his head rested in his shoulder, he wasn't snoring now. It must have been a single snore who escaped just to call for some attention, or maybe he was having a bad dream.

Phoenix didn't think so, Apollo's face was looking peaceful – without problems, without frowning and most of all, without yelling!.

Beside him was lying her sister, resting her head in Apollo's arm embracing it. She was sleeping too, and the thing that caught Phoenix's attention the most was the fact that Trucy wasn't wearing her magician clothes, neither her silk hat.

They both were dressed rather formally. Hey no, they went eating out without him… Phoenix thought. Anyway that must have been Trucy's petition or begging, he chuckled at that.

He resisted the urge to go for a blanket to cover and keep his offspring warm, he didn't want them to get ill or anything. He didn't want Apollo to wake up in the morning with a horrible hurting neck so he woke them up softly poking them.

"Hey kids wake up, it's time to go to the courthouse"

They still semi-sleeping were complaining about being woken and Apollo not opening his eyes yet mumbled something but it could still be recognized easily.

"Ow no Dad, just five more minutes pweeze"

Phoenix was there and couldn't help but chuckled, feeling great in the insides – even if it was half a dream, the young attorney had called him 'Dad'. Then smirked and took the chance to play along.

"Hey my son, c'mon wake up" Phoenix said with his now perfected paternal voice tone and still smirking.

"But _Daaaaaad-" _in that moment, Apollo figured where and when he was and suddenly opened his eyes. Flushing and feeling silly about what just happened he bumbled. "Mr. Wright?!... what are you… what time is it".

The older ex-attorney just smiled mildly at the flustered young man "It doesn't matter kiddo, just go to sleep in your room. You will need to rest a lot for the day after tomorrow" and with that he patted the red headed attorney's shoulder which made Trucy wake up too.

After glancing awkwardly a few times at Phoenix, Apollo helped his sleepy sister to get to her room and then saw the ex-attorney looking at him which made him feel sort of uncomfortable due to what had happened recently.

Phoenix did not want Apollo to feel uncomfortable about the situation so he decided to break the ice. "Night son" Said he, and waved a hand to the young man.

"Night………….da….da." Apollo was not sure of what he was doing, but he still wanted to say what he wanted to say.

"Just call me Dad already. Pops, Pop, Papa, old man, would work as well" again, laughing mildly to a flustered Apollo, Phoenix went to the point as he usually did, with the paternal voice that was being more natural every time.

"Night Dad" Apollo smiled timidly and went to his room, from there he had to get used to call someone 'Dad', but he could definitely do it, the same way he ended calling Trucy 'Sis'. All because he felt it.

Moments later in the peace of darkness and silence, the moon was shining and its pale light gave the scene a gothic effect, the trees looked dreadful and the air was dense.

_Phoenix was in the middle of his dark room, he stepped out of his bed trying to turn the lights on. His room 'was' dark at night but this time something in the ambient was different and was giving him chills._

_For his surprise he didn't find any switches, the walls were flat._

_There was not anything on the walls. Even his lamp wasn't there and it seemed to him like if it was just him and his bed there. He went where the door was, but there was no door either. _

_Something wrong was happening there, there was silence, dreadful silence until a scream outside the room caught his attention. It was a girl screaming in pain, why was that voice too familiar to him? What could be causing that poor girl so much suffering?_

_Now a manly voice was screaming in pain - a loud, raspy… so distinguishable voice. That must be Apollo, it could not be another person with that voice._

_Phoenix's heart skipped thinking that Apollo was being harmed, that meant that the girl had to be Trucy. The paternal figure run to the walls, colliding, trying to crush them, trying to desperately break them._

_ It was impossible though, the screaming girl suddenly made a sound that only meant that her life had been taken away from her. Phoenix was desperate, he was screaming while trying to crush the walls running, hurting himself._

_ The air in the room became colder than ever, the only thing that could be heard was Phoenix when trying to get out of the room, and the young voice bumbling. If torture was being made it was being cruelly serious. Phoenix's heart couldn't take it anymore, he was feeling desperation, angst, impotence._

"_Missed me?"… asked a voice that could not be recognized, it was distorted. It was creepy and you could feel cruelty at its worst just by hearing it._

_Phoenix tried to curse, to say anything but he could not, words just didn't come out, he could just make strange noises but no language._

"_I'm here to take them one by one, You could have been good at what you did. But this is 'my' field now"._

_Phoenix tried to comprehend what was happening, He didn't get seduced by fear. He was angry, he felt like killing whoever was doing this to Apollo and Trucy. Although he'd have to go to jail, nobody could touch his children. NOBODY, FUCKING NOBODY!._

_He still tried to speak but only meaningless and non-understandable sounds came out, the only sounds that he could listen in that moment were a few screams, but not with pain, they could be heard in a rather worried tone._

"_Daddy, Daddy… Daddy, hey Daddy..."_

_He felt as someone or something was poking his head and the touch caused him pain, as he was being burned by the touch._

"_Mr. Wright!… __**Mr…!**__" Now his arms were being held and the burning was multiplied by a thousand, he could only scream in pain._

"_**DAAAAAAAAAAD WAKE UP FOR GOD's SAKE!" **__from that moment his eyes left the darkness as they were open._

Phoenix's sight became blurred as his eyes suddenly opened, all the darkness suddenly vanished and his head was aching like if someone had just needled his head wildly.

As his sight became clearer, he could see a face-worried Apollo and an alarmed Trucy standing by him and looking at him sitting in his bed – the poor father was trembling and he was completely wet, he had been sweating like a horse. he was sighing and breathing rapidly, he was nervous and anxious though, the lights were calming him down.

"It's OK…….. Dad, it was a nightmare, everything will be alright" Said Apollo, mildly and Trucy looked at him, she had never heard him calling Phoenix 'Dad'.

"And it seems it was a harsh one" Added Trucy looking sad.

Phoenix being still a bit shocked couldn't say a thing but leaned forward and hugged his children, he hugged them very tightly that they could also sense it.

After a few minutes Phoenix became more relaxed and started reasoning, it was a nightmare. But what a bad one.

"Daddy, it was shocking to see you in such a state. What was it that you were dreaming about?" Trucy finally decided to ask, she knew that maybe it was not the better occasion to talk about it but she had to do it anyway.

"Don't worry sweetie" Now Phoenix felt relieved that he could speak without any impediments. "It was nothing serious" Yeah, it was just a nightmare, a bad, horrible incubus. Was it?

Apollo's bracelet tightened, and it was very odd for him because there was no particular reason for someone to be hiding something about a nightmare, they are unreal right? So why?

He had the need to press his Dad about it, but he had common sense and he knew too that it was not the best moment to do that, maybe it could be tomorrow or when Phoenix decides to do it, Dad looked so confused and was still trembling, he could not bombard him like that. The best he could do as a son was to support him and to bring him a glass of water, maybe milk if he felt like it.

Maybe a laugh or two wouldn't be bad so he spent a little more time with him and Trucy talking until they were told to go to sleep again

Phoenix felt alright now, it was indeed a horrible nightmare, but it was just that. A nightmare.

But why if it was not?

He started thinking again why had he told Maya about the lock's stuff, maybe if he hadn't told her he wouldn't have been so paranoid about it.

If he was believing Maya's theory, he would have to take the precautions about that. She had said to him that demons were no ethereal beings, and they needed a mean to canalize their energy, they basically needed a human to manifest themselves in any way.

And with manifestations she was referring to take over someone's body, to manipulate thoughts and even breaking into any person's dreams.

Phoenix as skeptic as he was sometimes didn't pay attention to what she said, well he also didn't want anything bad happening to him and his new family either.

So he took her last advice, and it had to do about the magatamas, he'd been asking himself if the magatamas were being carried as collars because they just looked nice there. And there was another explanation about that, they helped to repel demons from harming you.

In the Kurain customs, there were two ways to be safe from being harmed by demonic things. One was carrying a particular veil with the symbol of the Fey family. And the other was carrying a magatamas, a genuine one, near to the torso, preferably as a collar.

If the magatamas had a decent amount of spiritual power there would be no problems with demons.

After remembering that Phoenix took Maya's magatamas which was safely lying in his hoodie's pockets. Maya had adapted it to be carried in the neck but Phoenix didn't like how it had to be worn so he preferred to keep it in his pocket, now he really had to use it.

And again was Phoenix depending on Maya, how hilarious was life for him..

That brought a simple but important question at the same time, how to battle _something_ or _someone_ that could not be defeated in a courtroom by the laws? It was something that Phoenix wasn't used to think about, because normally, human laws were enough to bring justice.

Then he decided it was best for him to get some sleep because tomorrow was going to be a hard day, and because he supposedly will have no nightmares with the magatama near his neck.

---

The night shade in that same night embraced the houses, the buildings and the animals and flora. Getting far from The Anything Agency, the action now centers in a room which was not Phoenix's.

It was a small room, in which the scent of rats was supposed to be smelled, in a place like that. But in this case it was not like other ordinary places. There was silence in that area most of the time.

The surroundings in that room were delicate, decorated at its best. Someone powerful or extremely rich was occupying that space, the sight at day was awesome, that place was awestruck for a jail, especially for someone who was paying for committing a crime. It was like if the person had been gifted for doing crimes.

The scent of the air there was soothing, just a mixture of fresh flowers with a little smell of Ariadoney, that only tasteless noses could not perceive.

Can silence and loneliness disturb a person that much? Asked one jailer to another. The other one said he didn't know, there was people begging for peace and silence, but there was other people who couldn't just take it.

The jailer number 1, asked then that he never thought that a so much powerful person could be that strongly affected by being in jail, and the number 2 just shrugged.

The fact was that the person in the mentioned cell had the bad habit of speaking to himself loudly, like arguing to himself as if he were two different people at the same time, he even changed his own voice and that was scaring sometimes, specially at night. When it was silent in prison it was being more and more commented among jailers, who had to custody that specific cell. Maybe silence and loneliness could really drive someone insane.

It was night time, the same night.

The darkness of the prison, as in the rest of the half of the world at that time could hide many things, and it was there, when approaching to that little but decorated cell we could find _that_ person who was still arguing to himself.

"Stop" said the manly voice, usually this voice could sound very confident, but now it sounded frightened like if he were recovering from a hypnosis trance.

"_Give up, you know you want this as much as I do"_ said the distorted voice.

The man had both hands in his temples, he was sitting in his cell bed trying to be calm.

"Just stop already, I'm not doing anything. Not again"

This was the typical discussion that could be heard in the prison at night, which seemed was each time being lost by the normal voice.

"_You know you cannot resist my impulses, If you don't want to be cooperative, then I'll have to make you be… Kristoph"_

Being that said, the person, scratched his head, touching his not-visible-at-that-time blonde hair. If someone saw him from far it would have seemed that; first, he was being poisoned or; second that he was having a terrible head ache.

"You know I've been getting stronger of mind don't you? It's not been that easy for you to use me as a mean for any of your purposes lately"

Kristoph Gavin was a respected defense attorney until almost a week ago, when he was accused and incarcerated of forgery. By who?

By his apprentice, Apollo Justice And his _friend_, Mr. Wright.

At that point his head ached with double intensity, he knew that he had to avoid thinking about that, it was like feeding the demon.

"_You see, I know you've gotten stronger Kristoph, but we both have something in common. Hatred, pain and vengeance. You humans are very interesting, but you specificaly have been the only one who has been able to close the doors of your soul to me, they were wide open when I met you though. But hatred empowers me, and see? Now I have complete control over you again"_

Kristoph knew that the last thing he had to do was to become angry at someone, it made him lose control and so, leave the unwanted parasite which had been haunting him for years, control him. But what could he do? He hated, he felt pain and he couldn't hide it every time he was reminded of it.

The ache made him to nosebleed and then he didn't remember anything else. His eyes became white and red and an evil grin appeared in his face.

"_You're strong Gavin, I can't take over your body yet, you still keep closing your doors to me. But don't worry, I'll help you to increment your hate to the highest levels, I'll help you take vengeance. In prison I can't do much, but I have my ways". "I have my ways" "I'll take them one by one"…_

_

* * *

  
_

What can you say about it? Do you like where the story's going? Did you think there was much innecesary stuff there? Haha, well you could motivate me to write faster by reviewing xD but I don't want to seem like some kind of review-whore xD. LOL


End file.
